Fate and Fatherhood
by Assassin Queen
Summary: Logan wakes up from a horrible nightmare about a girl, who just so happens to be his forgotten daughter... this is their story. please review... it means a lot...
1. Chapter 1

Fate and Fatherhood

HELP!! HELP ME!! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!! The screams continued from a girl sitting in a cell chained to a wall. She needed someone's help, anyone 's help. She looked desperate to get out but there was no one around to help her. She was getting tired of screaming, because it was draining her energy rapidly.

The door opened and five men wearing what looked like scientists' lab coats came in and surrounded her. They stared at her like she was some sort of animal. Her looks were animal like, but oddly fitted her. Her eyes were green but not human green, more having an animalistic characteristics to them. Her skin color was of a Native American's color, like the color of light mocha. Her curly hair reached to the small of her back. Her back was the most disturbing part of her body. It looked like someone had beaten her with a whip or a metal stick, and it had four bullet holes scattered on it. She had whiplashes all over her tiny back. The girl couldn't be older than 16 years old.

"So Mutant, now you are part of the Weapons X project.", said one scientist.

"I never volunteered for any project of yours, so let me go! You've kept me here ever since my birth. You've never let me see my parents either. I did everything you asked me to. Trained and worked-out and even killed if I had to just because you told me that I could see my parents, but you lied.", she responded.

"Now now, do you really want to know what happened to your parents? Well then, your mother had died giving birth to you and your father, well let's just say he was a failed experiment", another scientist answered.

"What is the Weapon X project? Where is my father anyway?", she asked just as a sixth men came in and said, "That's enough! Prepare her for the procedure now!"

"Right away sir!", said the man to the girl's left. The man answering her came to her face and said, "It's time for our payback, mutant! Now it's time for your mutant ass do some good for once!".

The man spat in her face! She retaliated by trying to attack him but the chains that they had on her restricted her. Four of the five men grabbed her and held her to the wall, with her head up. The fifth one came and stuck a needle in her exposed neck. She could feel the cold liquid running quickly in to her veins. She instantly went limp. The men holding her let go of her and unchained her, letting her fall to the hard, cold concrete floor. The men all laughed at her. They all turned and left the cell just as two soldiers came in and picked her up and took her away.

They carried her to a huge room where there was a large tank filled with water. They placed her in it and started to attach wires all over her body and a breathing mask over her mouth and nose. Then they placed her in to the cylinder. As soon as the top of it was shut, the water started to fill in.

When the water completely filled the cylinder, her eyes started to twitch and moves. She opened her eyes but was still a little groggy. She looked as if she was going to go out again. She looked one last time around the room and she was frightened but was too weak to do anything about it.

"Start the procedure!", a man's loud voice filled the room. Then at that moment the girl started to scream uncontrollably! There were long needles going in to her thin yet muscular body in all directions. In her back, stomach, legs, arms, neck, temples and the back of the head! The pain was so unbearable for her. Nobody should be going through that kind of pain, especially a teenage girl of her age and size. her screams became louder and louder as the needles went deeper and deeper into her body.

Soon she felt thin layers of what ever they were pouring into her, hard and become heavy. The hot liquid cooled a little but not a whole lot, just cool enough for the substance to harden. She began to move her arms to try to free herself then, SNIKT! She felt something ripe the inside of her forearms and pierce her knuckles. She slowly looked down to find 6 inch knives that looked like claws coming out of her knuckles. She screamed but not from the pain, but from the shock! She started to bang and hit the glass cylinder with her fists. Her new claws were still extended and scratched the glass deeply. It gave her an idea: Scratch and claw her way out! That's exactly what she did! She clawed and scratched her way out and finally, the glass gave way. She ended up collapsing on the wet ground but she knew she had to get out. But first she had to find the men that did this to her. So she gets up and starts moving. Using her heightened senses and her new weapons with her telepathy she found two out of five and killed them easily.

The girl was paler then she was before and even more exhausted. She needed to get out and fast! So she sniffed the air for a way out and it was near. She staggered (more like a drunk person) to the nearest exit and had made it outside in to the cold snow. Then the sirens started and that was the sign for her to move a little faster. Her whole body ached but she kept moving. She looked up and found her self in front of the beginning of a forest. She entered quickly and started to run as fast as her body would take her. She could hear their special squads after her. She was tired and losing blood fast and she didn't see what was ahead of her.

She stepped without looking and that was the beginning of a long journey down a rocky hill. She fell and tumbled all the way down. Hitting her head and back, shoulders and limbs everywhere. She finally stopped in the middle of a highway road. She was all cut and battered up that she couldn't stand. What made it worse is that they procedure she already went through. She had puncture wounds and slits all over her body and hands.

She tried to get up and failed numerous times. Over and over again, she tried to get up. Then she just failed and laid there. In the middle of the highway. The road started to tremble. The force started to increase rapidly. She turned over and tried to get up at least one more time because she already knew what was coming. She tried but failed and then she looked up and saw two huge head lights. . . WHAM!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

AAAAAHHHHHH!!! Logan woke up screaming and breathing heavily then usual. This was the first time in 15 years that he ever had a dream about something else other than his experimental procedure. He was awake now. He looked at his clock and it read 03:21 AM. He sat up and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. Logan couldn't believe his nightmare.

"Who was the girl?", Logan thought to himself. He'd never seen her in his life and now out of no where, she comes up, bizarre. He got out of bed and headed to to his bathroom. He took off his cloths and headed into the shower. He put the hot water on until it could blast his skin off. When he got out and he put his sweat-pants on. He left his bathroom and found Professor Xavier next to his bed. Logan ignored him until he was ready to talk to him. The Professor on the other hand already knew this so he waited patiently. Finally after Logan threw his sleep wear on the floor next to his chair, he turned around to try to find his shirt.

"Alright Chuck, ya got my attention. What it is now?", Logan said while he gave up trying to look for his lost shirt. He sat on the bed while Xavier followed him.

"I heard you yelling in your sleep, Logan. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah it was just another nightmare that I had, so it's nothing out of the ordinary."

"Oh on the contrary, Logan. I know you, and I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you. So tell me, what is it that is bothering you?"

Logan knew Xavier wasn't going to leave until he got Logan to speak up about whatever was bothering him so he reluctantly said, " I had a nightmare again, but this one was different. It's about a girl. She was being tortured. She's a mutant and they put her in something called the "Weapon X" project."

"A girl who is a mutant being put in some sort of Weapon X project? How strange. How old is the girl and what did she look like?

"Well I'm not sure. She was covered in blood. All I know is that she had these green eyes that gave her away. She was weakened and . . . Well I think that whatever I had done to me, they did to her.", Logan finished.

"So it is possible that this nightmare of yours isn't a nightmare at all."

"What are ya talking about, bub?"

"Well I think that you had a vision. You saw what was happening at that time and place to one particular person. It is either you have a link with that person or it's a link to that particular place.", Xavier finished.

"So how can we find out?"

"I want to read your last memories of you nightmare. Then I will use Cerebro to see if there is anyone that fits that description."

"Alright Charles, just don't mess anything up in there, not that there's nothing much in there that's not messed up already.", Logan added.

Xavier wheeled himself in front of Logan. He raised his hands on each side of Logan's head and said, "I want you to relax. Just clear your mind and don't resist me".

Logan did as he was told (that's a first). Xavier saw Logan's exact nightmare he just had 10 minutes ago. Then Xavier jerked back just as he saw the to huge lights coming his way. Logan was also taken abrupt but the Professor's rapid movement.

"My word. Logan she is in trouble indeed. I personally think this is no nightmare. You had a vision of her, why I don't know. But I do know is that she needs help. I will wake Scott, Jean, and Storm. I want you to get ready and meet us in Cerebro. With that Xavier left Logan to get ready.

"That's only if I can find my shirt."


	3. Chapter 3

Logan was waiting in front of Cerebro for the other's. Scott and Jean were holding hands on the way out of the Elevator, with Xavier and Storm behind them all.

"What took you guys so long. That girl could be dead by now!", Logan huffed.

"Well we had to get ready you know. We don't have nightmares like you because we're not screwed up like you are, Logan.", Scott sneered. Jean gave him an elbow to the ribs, which knocked the wind out of him.

"Scott be nice.", Jean warned. Logan laughed.

"Looks like Scooter boys' got a short leash". Logan laughed back.

"That's enough from the both of you. Right now our priority is to find this girl.", Xavier interrupted, as he wheeled by them all. He then stopped in front of a huge door. A blue laser-like light came and hit him directly in his right eye.

"Welcome Professor.", said a woman's voice. Xavier then wheeled himself inside of. Inside was a huge, round, bright room. Xavier was fully in Cerebro now and was about to put on his helmet before saying, "I will only take a minute or two". Then he turn and the huge doors closed.

Logan was still disturbed by the vision he had and Jean could tell, even without her telepathy. She walked over to where Logan was pacing uncontrollably.

Jean put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Logan, you have to calm down. I've never seen you like this before. . . Look I know your worried about the girl but your starting to freak everyone out over her". She turned to Scott and Storm who were both staring at him. Logan stopped and just starred back at all of them. He was about to start his crazy pacing ways again when Jean interrupted him again.

"Logan why don't you tell us about the girl you saw in your vision. Like her name or what did she look like? Or why does she need out help?", Jean asked. Logan looked back at her. He knew what she was trying to do. She already knew because the Professor had probably already told all of them. She wanted his mind on something else other than wondering what happened to the girl in his vision.

"She's young. . . She didn't look any older than 17. . . She had long black hair that ended at her waist but was all messed up and covered in her blood. She was chained at first then they knocked her out with some sort of shot they gave her in her neck. Then they took her in to this room where they had this big tube like thing and put her in it. She woke up and then they started to put long needles in to her whole body. . . She was is so much pain it was unbearable." Logan had then closed his eyes as if he could see them in front of him right now. He then opened his eyes and continued, "Then she all of a sudden grew claws like mine", Logan finished. He looked at his own hands and extended his own claws to get a better look at them.

" Do you think that these people are the same people that did this to you, Logan?", Storm asked. Logan looked up at her at the same time he put his claws back into their housing, in his forearms. He looked up at the three of them and said, "I don't know Storm. It's possible but why? She's only a child". He then looked away at the far wall that was in front of him. "When I get my hands on them all I will surely kill them."

"She is about 20 miles north of here. She is injured incredibly bad, but unlike Logan, she doesn't have the same Mutation as him.", Xavier said while rolling in where the other four were standing.

Scott walked next to Logan and asked, "Isn't that near Alkali Lake?". Logan just looked at him and closed his eyes. He then nodded slowly. He opened his eyes and looked back at the Professor.

"Do you know if she's alright?'"

"No Logan, but I know she is alive, but barely. She needs medical attention fast so I suggest you go there now and hurry.", Xavier finished. The four of exchanged looks amongst themselves the all looked at Xavier.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna find her.", Logan said to the others.

"Logan we're coming with you, so don't try to be the hero.", Scott huffed.

"Hey bub! I WASN'T TRYIN' TO BE THE HERO!! I JUST WANT TO FIND THE GIRL!", yelled Logan!

"Alright that's enough now let's go find her.", Jean said calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

The gang of four headed out to the X-Jet. Logan was the only one that didn't have a his "jumpsuit" on, and he wasn't planning on wearing it! Scott started the jet and in that same minute they were already in the air.

"Jean, why don't you try finding her telepathically, that way we can at least try to pin-point where she is.", Scott suggested. Jean looked at him and then closed her eyes and concentrated on locating the girl.

"I found her! She should be right there, near the road!", Jean pointed downwards. The other three looked to where she was pointing on the ground. They all saw the same thing: A blood trail, that looked as if a body had been dragged. At the end of the bloody trail there seemed to be a body. But it was hard to tell because there was dirt, blood and the body was broken and tattered. Scott automatically started to lower the Jet where he found a patch in the trees behind the road. Logan was already out of his seat and walked to the ramp and started to lower it. Jean was the second one who was out of her chair. She wanted to see the girl as much as Logan did. Storm and Scott followed the two down the ramp.

Scott was trying to remember which way the road was, but Logan already had that covered. His heightened senses had already smelled the blood from the girl. He was hunting now and so all his animal instincts came alive which took the other three by surprise. Jean followed closely behind Logan. Then came Storm and Scott behind her. The finally reached the road where the were took back by surprise.

The girl was trying to get up. She kept failing over and over again, but she was so determined. Logan shook it off but was still astonished at the girl determination. She covered in her own blood, with cuts and bruises all over her. Her left leg was either broken or dislocated. Logan walked over to her slowly.

"Hey!", Logan yelled at her. This frightened her which extracted her claws. She screamed in pain and fell to the cold hard ground again. She laid there limp but was still conscious. Logan ran to her aid, which surprised everyone then they followed him.

When Logan reached her, he noticed that she was indeed in a lot of pain. She tried to move away from him as much as she could, but her injured leg wouldn't allow her to, so she gave up.

"Please, I didn't do anything to you, don't hurt me", she said faintly. She began to cry but tried to stop herself before any tears fell on her bloody face. She failed. She began to sob, with her head tilted back and her eyes closed. Jean arrived and tried to calm her down.

It started to work until she said, "Don't be afraid. My name is Dr. Jean Grey". The girl opened her eyes and tried to move away from them again. She didn't like doctors, at least not after this, Logan took her by the arms and tried to help her, but her claws were still extended and slash him. She tried to get out of his grasp but ended up slashing his shirt up a little. His healing factor kicked in right away in front of the girl. She stopped immediately and just looked up at Logan. He loosened his grip a little but not enough so she would fall back. Her eyes where loosing their focus and she began to go limp. Logan put his arm around her so he had a better grip on her. Logan looked back at Jean who was looking at her leg. She looked back up at him and then at her.

"We need to get her back to the mansion fast! She's lost a lot of blood so she could be falling into a coma or her body could go into shock.", Jean explained.

Logan then picked her up as gently as he could and carried her back to the jet. In the jet, Jean took care of it from there. Logan left Jean with the girl and sat down in his chair. Storm and Scott took care of the fly and navigation.

"Logan. . . Logan what's wrong? You know as well as I do that Jean won't let anything happen to her. Don't worry she's in good hands.", Storm said. Logan looked up starring at her. He eventually gave her a little grin, indicating that she was right.

Jean came in from the other cabin in the Jet and sat down. She had a bandage over her right hand. Logan could smell fresh blood and looked in Jean's direction and asked, "what happened?"

"Oh it's nothing. She just woke up and was startled. She cut me with her claws. I gave her something that will ease her pain and help her rest until I can get her to the infirmary back at the mansion.", Jean replied.

"She can't control them yet so just be careful around her" Logan said. "I know because that's how I felt when I first had them. They feel heavy so she doesn't know how much power to use with them when the time comes to protect herself."

"Maybe, when she's better, you could help her?", Storm said.

"Yeah that might help her control them so she doesn't hurt anyone else.", Jean asked. Logan rubbed his eyes and gave a big sigh and just said, "Let her get better first."

When they arrived at the mansion, they took the girl to the infirmary right way. Logan was curious about her so he stuck around. Xavier, Scott and Storm did for a little while but they all left, except Xavier himself. He knew something was peculiar about this one, but couldn't put his finger on it.

Finally, Jean walked out of the infirmary and she looked tired. She was in there for about 3 hours just trying to get the girl stabilized. Then she took another hour doing tests and other things that doctors do. She walked up to where Logan and the Professor were standing.

"Well, she's finally sleeping. She so tired and so weak. But her mental abilities are unbelievable. Professor I think we have a telepath here. I could hear her screaming but she wasn't screaming. She was putting those visions in my head because she thought I was going to hurt her. She wanted me to stop but I told her that I wasn't going to harm her, just take care of her. She still didn't believe me so she started to fidget a little. Then I put some of my memories in her head and she relaxed. She's scared and hurt so it's going to take some time for her to trust people, "Jean finished,

"Can I go see her?", Logan asked her. Jean took her glasses off and rubbed her nose bridge. She took a deep breath. Logan waited patiently for his answer and this made Jean smiled, It's nice to know Logan has a heart. Jean thought to herself. It does seem a little odd doesn't it. Xavier answered her. Jean looked up and smiled at her Professor. Then she looked back at Logan. "Yeah, you can go in if you want, but let her rest, she really needs it.", Jean replied.

"Do you know what her mutant ability is?", Xavier asked.

"No, not yet. . . But I will in a couple of hours. Right now she's too weak to do anything so I'm gonna wait till she is rested up a bit.", Jean answered him.

As for Logan he left them talking. He wanted to know the girl a little more. Like what her name was? And how did she get there? If she remembered anything coming from there? These are some of the questions that the Professor had asked him when he first came to the institution. Logan walked through the infirmary doors slow and quiet as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

She was laying in one of the beds with bandages all over what ever skin was showing. Logan walked quietly to her bed and pulled up a chair. He pulled the chair up close to her bed so he could get a better look at her. Before it was harder because she was covered in blood and dirt. Now she seemed peaceful and calm. She looked exactly like the girl before the procedure.

Her color was back. It wasn't the pale color when they found her. That was a good sign. Her skin color was a light mocha color. Logan tried not to gaze for too long because he knew the telepaths in the mansion would sense him doing so. He looked at her forehead where there were at least 25 tiny little holes covering it. "The needles", he thought to himself. He remembered the holes from the vision he had of her.

He noticed there was a couple of strands of hair that were falling all over her eyes. He looked around to see if anyone was looking. He found that the coast was clear, so he reached over to move the hair out of her eyes. He tossed them to one side of her head. Then all of a sudden, her eyes started to open. Her eyes were that green he remembered from his vision, so he wasn't surprised by them too much.

Her eyes were less foggy, so Logan could tell that the medicine was wearing off. All of a sudden she regained focus and she was alert. Logan stood up, which was the wrong thing to do. She tried to get up but failed because she was still in a lot of pain.

"Hey Hey. I'm not gonna hurt ya, kid!", Logan tried to explain. Logan sat back down in the chair next to her bed. She looked at him, and to his surprise, started to relax a little. She wasn't sure what to think of him, but she felt secure in his presence. She raised her left hand towards him, and he took it. Logan was unsure why he was doing this but he felt responsible for her the minute he saw her in his vision. Since he had been through it first.

She started to blink her eyelids, which started drooping. "Alright", the girl whispered. Logan smiled back at her and said, "How do ya feel, kid?".

"Like I'm dead", was the last thing she said before she started to cry. Logan got out of the chair and onto the side of her bed. He took one of her hands and placed it between his massive ones.

"Hey kid, no one is going to hurt' cha here. Yer safe here now.", Logan assured her. "My name is Logan. What about you?"

"Kiara", she whispered. She then opened her eyes and reached in to her shirt. She pulled out a chain with a dog-tag on it. Logan automatically reached for the the chain, but she pulled back immediately. He then realized that she doesn't trust any body. Don't blame her, thought Logan.

He then had an idea. He unbuttoned his shirt a little to reveal his own dog-tag. He unhooked the necklace and gave it to her. She took it cautiously and then studied it. Her big green eyes widened in misbelief it.

"You're the Wolverine!", she whispered. She knew of him because of the trainers she was with at the base. The Wolverine is a savage, uncontrollable animal. He was the 1st mutant that they experimented on. She knew this because they would constantly be telling her about it.

Then all of a sudden she smelled something familiar. "Can it be? It smells. . . Smells like . . . Cuban cigars," Kiara thought to herself. She looked at him and started to sniff the air around him. Logan didn't know what was happening. She looked like something was calming her. She then closed her eyes and a slow smile began to grow on her lips.

That smell was familiar to her. It was the same smell she had smelled when she was born. She remembered being held in big strong arms and a hard wall like thing that smelled of Cuban Cigars. She opened her eyes to a confused Logan looking at her.

"What's the matter, kid? Ya feelin' alright or are you still dizzy?", Logan asked her. He was actually concerned for her. He didn't want anything to happen to her because she already had been through enough for a life time. She looked up at him and whispered, "Can you hold me? I want to know something".

Logan looked confusedly at her. She looked back at him with those big green eyes of hers. "Those eyes. Where have I seen them before", Logan thought to himself. He then got up and sat next to her on her bed. She tried to get up but was still too weak to do so.

Logan laid next to her. He then slide his left arm so it was underneath her body. She moved closer to him to allow him to to hold her. Logan then wrapped his other arm around her so the it was full hug. Logan could feel the metal in her body. Since she was thin it was kind of easy for him to.

Kiara laid her head on his chest and instantly relaxed. She knew this feeling that she was having. It was just as she thought it was when she was born. The same smell. The same big, strong arms. The same hard, strong wall that she was resting on. Suddenly her eye lids became heavy and she was taken by sleep once again.

Logan on the other hand was deep in thought. He knew this girl from before, but when. How was it possible that he knew her? He closed his eyes in an attempt to try to remember. . .

Flashback. . .

The Wolverine sat down near a bed where a women was laying down fast asleep. He had his chair backwards so that he could put his head down on the back of the chair. He was trying to calm himself down. Trying to think of a way to get them out of here. This wasn't a place to have a baby. Better yet this wasn't a place to raise a baby either.

The woman started to stir a little and then opened her eyes. She saw Logan sitting next to her with his head rest downwards. She smiled at him and put her left hand on the top of his head. "I have done too well for myself', she thought.

Logan woke up instantly from the touch of her hand on top of his head. He looked at her with relief in his eyes. He took her hand off his head and then kissed it lightly. He then held it and said, "Don't cha ever do that again, darlin'. Ya scared the shit out of me!", he said to her. She smiled and then laughed.

"You think I collapsed on purpose?

"Well I don't know, you pull pranks all the time so it's hard to tell."

"Oh HA HA!! Your so funny Logan. You should really think of doing stand up comedy!"

"Kate, I guess there's no winnin' with ya, huh?", Logan finally said. He looked at Kate and then at her big, round belly. "That kids commin any day now.", Logan thought to himself. "More like any hour, Logan", he heard Kate say to him. He looked back at Kate's face and said, "That's invasion of privacy, love.".

"Well then don't think to loudly, honey. The baby can hear you as well.", Kate answered him. She then smiled cheekily at him. He gave her a smirk back but was suddenly interfered with loud screams.

Kate was in pain again. "Logan I think this is it. Please go get the doctor!", she yelled in between gasps. Logan ran out of the room to go find the doctor. He came back with one in a matter of 30 seconds, since he was just outside of the room.

The doctor examined Kate and then decided that it was best if they moved her in to the experimental lab. Logan tried to stop them because he knew what they wanted: the baby. They have been keeping a very close eye on it ever since they found they were having one. This made Logan a little uneasy because of this.

Logan ran after Kate to see what they wanted from her. They rushed her in to a big room filled with tubes and chemicals all over the place. The shut the door quickly so that Logan could not interfere with anything. Logan knew they were up to no good and he had to stop them before they hurt the baby. But not only the baby, HIS BABY and his wife, who was also in labor and having contractions less then 7 minutes a part.

Logan tried to rampage through the door with all his might and force, but it was no use. So he waited outside the double doors for about 45 minutes and then he heard Kate. She finally stopped screaming. He got up and started to bang once again on the doors. This time around, they were opened by a women. She told him to stay as quiet as he could because Kate was finally resting.

Logan walked in and straight to where Kate was sleeping peacefully. Then he asked where the baby was. The female doctor pointed to the silent baby who was sucking it's thumb. Logan walked over to it and saw that a doctor was still cleaning it off with a towel. She then turned around and said, "Here you are Wolverine. Your brand new baby girl. Congratulations!". She then walked off the go check on the mother.

Logan couldn't believe it. He had a baby girl. She was so beautiful, just like her mother. The same skin tone and the same hair. Then she opened her eyes. She had the same. . . Wait. . . She had GREEN eyes. Not brown or hazel. Green. They just added to her beauty.

Logan almost dropped her from the shock of her eyes. She started to giggle and coo a little at his fast actions. Logan saw that she was happy. It was in her eyes. He then walked over to a chair that was near Kate. He held the girl tight enough so he would drop her, but lose enough so she wasn't crushed to death by his massive arms. The baby stirred a little, trying to get comfortable. Logan chuckled silently.

The baby heard his rumbling noise come from his chest. She got scared and started to whimper a little. Logan rocked her and whispered, "It's alright, darlin. I didn't mean to scare you.". She instantly stopped and settled down. She fell silent and just stared at her father.

Kate woke up due to noise she heard from the baby. She looked over to where the baby was supposed to be. Then she looked over to where she saw Logan rocking the baby girl back and forth slowly. She smiled and then sat herself up in her bed. Logan looked up and smiled back at her.

"Ya did a good job here, darlin."

"Hey, don't give all the credit to me. You helped remember.", Kate winked.

"Hey don't talk in front of. . . Hey Kate, what should we name her?

"Well I was thinking Kiara. Her eyes are exotic so I was thinking of a name that's exotic.

Kiara. That's a perfect name.", Logan looked down at the baby. "Yeah it fits.".

Then all of a sudden, a blue aurora surrounded Kiara. Logan became uneasy and started to get up when he felt warmth around him.

"It's her way of saying that she loves you", Kate told him. Logan looked at his wife then at Kiara. "Well you're more like yer mother than ya know.", Logan smiled. Kate was telepathic/telekinetic. She was also a shape shifter, but only animals.

Suddenly, the family was interrupted by a bang on the door. "Wolverine, Dr. Kate, I know you're in there. Open the door immediately.", said a booming voice. Logan gave Kiara to her mother and walked over to the door cautiously. He opened the door and got pushed aside by the force of five men.

"Wolverine, you have a debt to pay with us, remember?", one of the men asked. He looked at Kate and Kiara, then smiled. "Ah, I see you have had a baby girl. Congratulations!", he finished.

"What debt are you talking about? I told you guys that I don't want anything to do with the Weapon X project."

"Yes well, you see you don't have a choice. It's either you come with us or we kill them and then you come with us.", a man to Logan's left said. He then raised his gun towards Kate. Kate held Kiara away from the gun point and shielded her with her own body.

"Hey just leave them out of this. You're talking to me, not them."

"Yes that is true, Dr. Kate is actually still a member of our program. Look Logan, just come with us. We will not harm your wife or child. We give you our word."

Logan was skeptical. He had seen what they do to mutants under their care. But this was his family. His wife and his new daughter. He wanted to protect them and it seemed this was the only way out.

"Alright, I'll go with you. But you have to promise that nothin' is going to happen to them, right."

"Oh yes, nothing, what so ever.", the man replied.

Logan walked over to Kate and gave her a kiss and said, "Wish me luck, and take care of Kiara. I'll be back as soon as I can." He then looked down at Kiara, who was looking at her father as if she knew what was going to happen next. She raised her little, tiny arms up as if she wanted to be picked up. Logan caught on and picked her up and told her, "Ya got to be strong, kid. I'll be back, so don't worry.". He then gave her a kiss on the forehead and then gave her back to her mother.

"Alright, let's get this over with.", Logan said while walking out of the room. He didn't realize that they had a tranquilizer gun pointed at his back. The man that was talking to him earlier, was the one who pulled the trigger. Logan hit the ground hard. He could still hear things though. Kate screamed and ran to his aid.

"Was that really necessary. He was going with you, you know"

"Yes, well I didn't want want him to see this.", the man now had a revolver in his hand and he was pointing it at her. Kate slowly got up and put Kiara on the bed and said, "You promised that nothing was to happen to me or the baby."

"Yeah well, we don't need the both of you.", and with that Logan heard a gunshot and a scream . . .

Logan opened his eyes and was breathing really heavily. He looked down to see if he had disturbed Kiara in anyway. She was fast asleep and clueless to what Logan just saw.

"She's my kid.", Logan thought to himself. That's how he remembered her eyes. But now he remembered how he got in to the Weapon X project in the first place. This was the first time that he's ever gotten a memory about something else other than his procedure. They also killed his wife, the baby's mother. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. She looked so peaceful and calm. Her breathing was soothing him and he was falling into a slumber as well.

Logan raised her so that her head was just under his chin. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. She moved both of her injured hands from the hugging Logan. She put them in between them, curling them towards her own body. Logan saw her hands and kissed one very gently, so he would harm her anymore then she already was. He then closed hie eyes and fell asleep shortly after that.

Kiara woke up about five minutes after Logan fell asleep. She looked up and saw him sleeping calmly. She smiled up at him. She scooted a little closer to him and fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Morning:

Logan woke up before Kiara did so he wanted to go get cleaned up. He slowly got out of bed and stood up to stretch. Kiara moved a little but was still asleep. He turned around to see that he had taken the blanket with him. He chuckled and then put it back on her. He then walked back up to dormitories, back up to his room. He went into his bathroom and took a shower. He came back out in only black sweats when someone knocked on his door.

"Logan, are you in there", said Jean's voice. He opened the door to find Jean staring at him with her big green eyes. Jean saw him and turned her gaze at a very interest wooden floor at their feet. Logan smiled. "I guess she likes what she sees", Logan thought to himself.

"So, is there something you wanted?"

"Um . . . Yeah. I was just wondering where you were last night because you never came back to your room. "

"Well I didn't know I was going to be missed. I stayed with the kid last night because she asked me to.

"Oh well that's alright. . . I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean. The kid's been alone all her life. At least we could do is show her some hospitality."

Jean was stunned at his anger and at the fact that he actually cares for someone. Logan isn't the kind of person who shows affection for someone, unless it a one night thing, but this was a young girl. Tortured and beaten since birth. Jean looked up and said, "What are you up to Logan? She might be dangerous and you're growing a soft spot for her. She if you don't mind I was thinking of the child's well being!".

Jean stormed towards her and Scott's room. Logan watched her down the hall and close the door. Logan went back into his own room and closed the door behind him. When he reached the window he heard a deafening scream. Logan whipped around and ran outside, in to the corridors. He ran straight past Bobby and Rogue, who were flirting with each other (as always).

Logan finally reached the infirmary, where he saw Kiara standing (or at least trying to) in a corner. Then he glanced straight across to, where a big, blue, muscular figure was standing with his arms towards her.

"Now please. I'm only trying to help you. I just want to take a blood sample to see how your body is functioning."

"NO!!! STAY BACK!! IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER, I SWEAR TO YOU THAT I'LL KILL YOU!"

Logan looked at Kiara, who looked directly back at him with her big eyes full of tears.

"Hey fur-ball! Yer scaring the kid! Just leave her alone and lemme take care of her."

"Logan, the name is Beast for the 100th time!", Beast said to him. "I will be waiting outside. Come and get me when you are ready", and with that Beast left them to talk.

Kiara watched as Beast left the room, and it was just her and Logan again. Logan did too, then glanced back at Kiara who was crying with her head down. He walked over to her and then kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey kid, it's okay, he looks mean and scary, but he just a big, blue, fur-ball. He wouldn't harm a fly."

"It's. . . . Not that. . . You left me. . .", and with that she collapsed on Logan crying. Her frail body was still battered up, and so it hurt her when she landed on Logan hard-like-a-rock body. Her breathing was terrible. She was gasping for air in between sobs.

Logan was shocked to hear her crying so uncontrollably so he just stood there with her in his arms. He stroked her long curly hair gently and told her that she just needs to stay calm. Just as she started to, she fainted completely. Logan tightened his grip a little more, so that he could hold her properly. He then picked her up and carried her bridal style to her bed. When he laid her down, her eyes opened a little and she began to stir as well.

"Ya alright kid?"

"Yeah, I think so, I just felt really tired, and weak. Not to mention I lost my breathe.", she whispered. She then gave Logan a small smile, which took Logan back by surprise. He had never seen her smile before (remember he was asleep when Kiara did smile). "She has her mother's smile", Logan thought to himself. Logan then gave her his famous smirk. This made her ease her body again. She looked over from Logan to the door she knew, the fury mutant named Beast was standing.

"I think you better let him in", she said when she looked back to Logan.

"Who Beast"?

She nodded

"Are ya sure. I don't want you to freak out or anything."

"Yes I'm sure. Just don't leave me, okay?"

"Alright, I won't go anywhere", Logan smiled at her.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it, darlin", Logan then left for the door to go get Beast and tell him it was safe to come back now. While waiting for Logan and Beast, Kiara started trying to sit up and she finally succeeded. She then looked around the room and little and started to gather in her surrounding.

"Good morning. It is good to see you again, my name is Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy, codename: Beast."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. McCoy."

"You May call me Beast if you prefer. The decision is totally up to you".

"Alright, Beast it is".

"Well now that we have all that settled. Let me begin, so Logan if you would be so kind and leave me and my patient alone for a while, then you could come back and visit."

"No way bub! The kid wants me here and I said I would stay with her, so I'm stayin. Otherwise she won't let you near her." Beast then looked from Logan to Kiara. She nodded shyly.

"Do you want Logan to stay with you?"

Kiara nodes, indicating that she agrees with him.

Beast then sighs and says, "Alright then, let's get this over with, okay."

"Alright, so what do you want me to do?", Logan asks Beast.

"Best looks down at Logan, then says, "Well, for starters, you could put on a shirt".


	7. Chapter 7

Logan then looks down at himself. "I must of forgot to put one one this morning when I came out of the shower". Logan thought to himself. Then he heard Kiara giggle in the background.

"Why, I think the kid prefers it this way", Logan smirked. Kiara's giggle grew in to a full laugh now. Then she stopped with a gasp. Logan whirled around to see Kiara grabbing her ribs. Beast jumped from one side of the bed to the other and felt Kiara's ribs.

"Her ribs are no longer broken, but their just bruised now. But none the less, Logan please could you not make her laugh, at least for right now."

'Hey, ya think I did that on purpose?", Logan chuckled. He then looked at Kiara, who now was laying back in her bed. She gave in a small smile and Logan gave her a wink back. Logan then turned to find Scott, Jean, Storm and the Professor, come in.

"Is everything okay? We heard her scream.", Jean said as she walked over to Beast. She then looked at Logan and said, "Logan can you put a shirt on please. It's not appropriate to walking around half naked".

Logan smirked and said, "Whoa Whoa there darlin. I thought you liked what you saw."

Jean shook her head and turned to face Beast, totally ignoring Logan.

"So Hank, how is she doing? Any progress?"

"Actually Jean, it's incredible! Her injuries are healing faster than normally."

"You mean kind of like Logan?"

"No No, no where near that fast, but it is faster than the normal rate of a mutant without the healing factor"

"Well, I'm not surprised", Logan muttered.

"Is there something you wanted to say?", Scott asked from behind him.

"No Boy Scout. It doesn't concern you", Logan growled back. Scott just shrugged him off went over to where Storm was standing , in front of the bed.

He knew she had to have a healing factor of some sort to survive the mess she just came out of. Not to mention the Weapon X Project. "The kid's just like me, Tough as nails, just like her old man", Logan chuckled to himself. He still could believe she was his. She was so beautiful and calm, yet when provoked, she turned into the feral animal like himself.

"Logan, is there something one your mind?", Xavier asked. He wheeled himself in front of where Logan was sitting, next to Kiara's bed. Logan glared at him. "Did know about me and the kid"?, Logan questioned himself.

"What you do ya want Chuck?"

"Nothing at all, I was just wondering where your thoughts were."

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about the kid. What will we do with her?

"I don't know, Logan. We should find out all that we can from her like where is she from, how did she end up there in the first place, who and where are her family. Things like that. The first thing she needs is to get her to heal and get better. Then we can get information from her".

Logan looked over to Kiara who was starring at them. She looked scared and the fear in her body was shaking her tremendously. Logan got up and sat on Kiara's bed. He lifted her gently onto his lap and held her until she stopped. Everyone stopped to see what was going on here. Was the big bad Wolverine actually showing kindness to a little girl?

Logan looked up to see everyone starring at him. He then noticed Jean, who was smiling at him.

"Logan, I didn't know you were so kind to strangers". Storm giggled.

"Well you guys were scaring her so I had to do something about it".

Beast then turned around and went to the side of the bed that Logan was on. He took her arm to find the IV needle gone. It was one the floor near the table at the side of the bed. It must of fell off while I scared her. Beast still had to checkup on her and so he asked, "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but if you four don't mind I would like to give her a check up before she goes back to sleep."

"Of course Henry. We will leave right away so you can get on with your work.", the Professor said, before leading the four out. Scott was the last one of them to leave the room. He turned around and noticed Logan wasn't leaving with them.

"Logan, let Hank do his work."

"The kid wants me here, so I'm stayin.", Logan snapped back.

"it's true, she won't let me near her if he's not with her.", Beast said to Scott. He shrugged and left, but not before starring at Logan.

"Now can we get on with the checkup please", Beast sighed.

"let's get this over with", Logan said, while putting Kiara back in her bed.

The checkup was fast and easy going. There was nothing serious with Kiara's injuries anymore. All of them were healing vigorously, as expected. Beast was making noises, as a normal doctor would do and it was ticking Logan off. Kiara on the other hand was surprised at how gentle the blue fur ball was with her. He didn't touch her before he told her what he was going to do. This made her feel a little better about the whole thing in general.

"There, now that wasn't too bad, now was it?", Beast said. He smiled at her, showing her his big canines. Kiara giggled a little and then showed him her canines, that were smaller than his but still noticeable. Beast chuckled and said,"Those are some pearly white canines you have there.". Logan glanced over to Kiara who was now smiling at him. Logan couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"You know what Logan, I don;t even think that she has to stay in here anymore. She's healing incredibly fast so I would say she would be as good as new by this time tomorrow."

"So that means. . . " Logan said looking at Kiara, "that she can come back to the dorms in the mansion tonight."

"Yes, Logan. She can come back to the mansion. I will talk to Charles and tell him the good news", Beast said while winking at Kiara. Kiara smiled back at him. While this was all going on, Logan on the other hand was looking at Kiara the whole time.


End file.
